1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for facilitating risk analysis, and more particularly to a technique for grouping risks and items associated with risks, assigning weights thereto, and calculating and summarizing risk ratings to facilitate an analysis of the risks.
2. Related Art
Conventional techniques for risk analysis lack a standard process for summarizing risk-related information to facilitate analysis of risks, and are limited in that they are suitable for a single risk resolution approach. Thus, there is a need for an improved technique for facilitating analysis of risks associated with a business enterprise.